


The Advice

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaxom has his dragon's maturity on his mind, and Lytol gives advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Advice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stretching timelines just a shade here, setting this in Jaxom's training phase but prior to that first Fall he flew.

Lytol's one bit of advice, offered when Jaxom had not expected it, had been as practical as the man ever was.

"Ask a green rider to teach you, before."

It had led to Lytol immediately turning away and leaving, but given the advice, Jaxom had understood. How many times had Larth risen before that fateful accident?

Fortunately, Jaxon had tried to get to know many of the riders at Fort. He just didn't really know how to go about this. Sure, Ruth had not shown any inclination, not even once he started fooling around with Corana, but it would come, in time, right?

This was not one time he wanted N'ton coming to his aid, and he wondered if maybe he should talk to the Weyrlingmaster.

Asking F'lessan crossed his mind and was crossed off just as swiftly. His bronze-riding friend was experienced and might just offer to teach him himself, which did not suit the young Lord.

So while he was busy contemplating ideas, he never counted on his dragon pulling strings.

 _D'ber likes you._

Jaxom sent a half-formed curiosity back, but Ruth was ignoring him in favor of bespeaking Lioth instead. Jaxom finished the meal he had remained at the Weyr for, and tried to come up with a reason to go talk to the green rider. Maybe it was the fact he'd looked over there so often, or maybe Ruth had said something to Klath, but D'ber managed to wind up right beside him as he took his dishes back to be dumped in the wash bins.

"Hello," Jaxom said in the most lame excuse for a greeting he had managed in years.

"Hello to you too, Lord Jaxom." D'ber smiled at him, then ducked his head.

"Just Jaxom, please?" Jaxom endeavored to catch the rider's eyes again when the young man looked up.

"Jaxom." D'ber did look at him, taking in every line of Jaxom's being, it felt like, with the way his brown eyes scanned from his hair down to his chest.

"I… would love to get to know a little more of Weyr life," Jaxom managed to say in a rush. "But I need… someone to teach me."

D'ber's lips twisted into a new smile, one that was full of both incredulous joy and hope. "I think I'd be honored, if… I'm the kind of teacher you need."

"I think so," Jaxom answered him.

D'ber brushed his hand over Jaxom's, gentle and reassuring, before turning and walking a few steps, looking back.

Jaxom followed, heart beating wildly. He needed to know this, and … it felt right to learn with someone who would be kindly and not expect anything lasting.

Lytol's advice was always just right.


End file.
